In His Arms
by SwayPippin
Summary: ONESHOT: Darkish songfic about Hermione's last moments in the arms of an unlikely man, Draco Malfoy. Rating due to a bit of violence related injuries.


In His Arms

Draco Malfoy was never the golden boy, he was never the object of her affection, he was never the one to hold her, but he had always been the only one that truly loved her. He fought along side her and her stupid friends in the war. He was the one she was defending when she fell.

_She wore crushed velvet, jet black and to the floor.  
She rode on angels' wings that used to shine oh so bright.  
Now the dark has caught the spark  
in her eyes and I, I can't find the air._

It happened in front of him. He saw the whole thing. That damned Avery is to blame. It was he that shot that fatal curse, he that took her light away.

_I'll wait for you, I cross my heart.  
Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me._

Draco knelt beside her crumpled body, not caring to put his life in danger for stopping in the fight. He turned his back on the hundred or so Death Eaters, turned to her. In his arms, she gasped for breath. Her blood soaked through his black robes, poured from her mouth as she struggled to hold onto her life. She tried to speak, no words came out, there was only blood, blood and tears.

All he could do was stare at her. Stare and whisper.

_Walk slowly towards the light.  
_

Her tears flowed freely as she struggled with her words. Coughing, splattering blood, she choked, "Where… were you… We found them… last night."

_She's calling and I'm falling down._  
_She's crying and I am lying about last night.  
She can't find a way to tell me and I can't find the air.  
_

He couldn't find an answer for her words, couldn't take it that she was dieing in his arms. Nothing he could have done would save her now. She's dieing in his arms.

He watched as her eyes fell eerily cold. He watched as her breathing stopped, watched as that light left her. He cradled her in his arms, oblivious to the calls of everyone around him.

_I'll wait for you, I cross my heart.  
Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me. (Right now)  
This fire's dying down, there's nothing left to see. (Right now)_  
_Right now!  
_

Somewhere in the distance he heard that menacingly familiar voice, the voice of Ron Weasley as he yelled out. Ron called for him, called for the girl he held in his arms. "Malfoy, where's Hermione?" He could not answer.

_Dissolve and decay there's nothing left for me  
Sit back and let her die slowly don't cry, she didn't love you anyway.  
_

He would not cry over the love he never had. He could not shed a single tear, you only cry over those who love you, and those that you love. He loved her, from afar, but she did not love him. She thought him despicable, a waste of space, nothing more than a pretty face to cover the fact that he was truly evil.

Taking one last look at her pale, broken face, he brushed her brown locks from her face and stood to his feet, careful not to make her uncomfortable. It was the least he could do.

Again, somewhere in the distance, between the screams and cries of agony around him, he heard his name. "MALFOY! MALFOY WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"

_Dissolve and decay there's nothing left for me.  
Just try to make it out alive, yeah, alive means your blood is flowing_.

The irony in those words struck him hard. If only they had been uttered seconds before, she would be up on her feet, running with him. She would be right there, beside him, and he would be invisible to her as always he had been. But alas, the words came too late she was dead. Had he not been so bold as to take on three Death Eaters himself, she would be there, the fire he felt for her wouldn't be killing him inside; her fire wouldn't have gone out. She died in his arms.

_(Right now) Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me.  
(Right now) This fire's dying down, there's nothing left to see._

* * *

Lyrics from: Hawthorne Heights "Dissolve and Decay"

* * *

A/N: Yet another oneshot, I believe I'm addicted... I would like to hear what you thought about this one, I do know it is a bit dark, but none the less, I believe it was good. Sway 


End file.
